Pink Lemonade
by TragedysLeaf
Summary: Just a whole bunch of MimiXYamato one shots that I think of right before bed. :] please enjoy!
1. Pink lemonade

Hey guys! I know you havn't heard from me for a while, but my regular Powepruff girls Z stuff is coming soon. Just a major case of writer's block. Anyways, I thought this up last night before I went to bed. Both this story and story two were written in one day, so yeah. XD

Um...um... OH! I don't own digimon or any of it's characters.

Oh, and I'll probobly re-write this soon.

**Pink Lemonade**

One might relate Yamato Ishida to a lemon. Not just because his hair was a fair blonde in color, but because his personality also resembled the fruit. He was usually sour and bitter… but he was known to be sweet as well.

Now, Mimi Tachikawa was probably the exact opposite. She would best be described by the color pink. Mimi was simply eye opening; her sweet smile could cheer anyone up in an instant. She was simply bright… not to mention pink was her favorite color too!

**Who would have known that two people and things so different could be so perfect together?**

* * *

"Ooooh, it's so hot!" Mimi Tachikawa groaned as she let herself collapse onto a bench, "My feet hurt and I can hear my hair frizzing!"

Mimi huffed out a sigh as she looked up into the bright blue sky. A few wispy clouds littered the serene blue, but Mimi didn't mind. At most, she envied them for being able to fly like that. To be free. She frowned as she was rudely reminded by the heat stroke that was currently invading Japan. The heat just happened to catch her as she was going on her daily routine jog through Kiku Park.

The brunette girl started coughing, quickly noticing that her throat was extremely dry.

"Hey, you okay?"

Mimi blinked and looked up. Grinning down at her was Yamato Ishida, or as she liked to call him, Matt. There he stood… that grin of confidence spread on his face, his hands shoved down in his pockets, and that same glint in his eyes. Mimi sighed, knowing perfectly well that he was going to tease her.

"Get lost, Matt," Mimi's voice had become very hoarse, "It's already hot enough to deal with you."

"Are you calling me hot?" Matt laughed as he sat down in the bench beside her, "Wow, I didn't know you liked me."

Mimi rolled her eyes as she let out another raspy cough. She was already pissed off enough. If Matt made one wrong move, she would more than likely bite his head off.

"You look awful thirsty," Matt murmured as he looked around the park, "Let's go get something to drink."

Mimi looked at Matt as if he had just sprouted three heads. He wasn't serious… Yamato was never this nice to her! Something must be up.

"Okay, I get it," Mimi retorted coldly, "What is it you want? You obviously want something."

Matt said nothing but continued to look into the sky. Mimi blushed a light pink; maybe she said the wrong thing.

"No, you're right. I want…," Matt stood from the bench and took Mimi's hand into his own, "…"

Mimi's blush turned into a deep crimson as Matt leaned down on one knee.

"…I want to borrow some money."

Mimi's blush instantly left and was replace with anger.

"Actually, no not really." Matt said blandly as he stood, "But if you keep all that blood in your head from blushing then you're going to pass out."

Mimi said nothing but instantly used her hands to cover her checks. Matt's lips curled into a small smile as he lifted Mimi off of the bench. She blushed once again, using her hands and feet to try to get out of Matt's grasp.

"L-let me go!" Mimi whined but soon realized she was too hot and tired to put up a fight, "It's too hot..."

"Yeah? Well hold on," Matt said and shifted Mimi's position to bridal style, "We'll go get something to cool you down."

Mimi blushed as she clung to Matt's shirt while he walked through the scenic park. He himself seemed to not even notice the stares and cat calls they were getting while he walked into a small convenience store about half a mile from where he had first found Mimi. Mimi was surprised that Matt wasn't sweating from the heat, but she defiantly wasn't complaining.

Matt set Mimi down. It took Mimi a few seconds to regain balance, but the air conditioner helped ease the heat. Once at the cooler, Matt looked over the bottles and cans of drinks.

"What do you want? My treat."

Mimi didn't hesitate to reach out her hand for a bottle of pink lemonade. As she did so, she felt her hand brush someone else. She followed the arm up to see Matt's surprised looking right back at her. She giggled as she took the bottle. Matt chuckled as he took a different bottle of the same drink.

"I didn't know you liked pink lemonade," Mimi said as she took a sip of her drink, "You don't seem like the kind of person."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked as he paid for the two drinks and exited the store, "It's my absolute favorite."


	2. Dreams of Suicide

Alrighty, before you shoot me for this one, you should blame A Thorn For Every Heart. Them and their depressing music did it. XD;

Anyways, I don't own digimon or any of it's characters. I added an alternate ending for all you people who like depressings stories. :D

Probobly re-writing this one too.

**Dreams of suicide**

_I didn't stop her from getting on that plane. When I saw her sad smile, the only thing I could do was give her a final wave. I saw her face painted with disappointment and her smile slip to a frown, but I couldn't find the guts to do anything. Her frowning face clashed with her fusia dress, and may I add that today it looked strangely alluring. Loose strands of hair cascaded down her face, but I didn't mind. She looked me strait in the eyes and whispered,_

_"So I guess its good bye, huh…!"_

_I could tell right away she was faking it. Behind her bittersweet smile, I could see tears. The most I could choke out was, "See ya." And with that I walked away, probably never to see her again. I watched the plane leave the ground and soar into the sky for America. As I think back on this, all I remember think was that life would never be the same without the spunky, sweet Mimi to lighten it up. I was wrong again. A few months passed and Sora, an old friend of Mimi and I, admitted to liking me more than she should. I was surprised but still accepted her feelings, trying to fill the hole Mimi had left behind._

_It did work for a while, but I soon realized I needed to break it off. Nothing would replace Mimi and until she came back, I would stay alone. I hadn't kept in touch after she left and a year has passed. As I stand in my kitchen, debating weather I should call her or not… I wonder if it's even worth it._

"Hey, Yamato!" Taichi called from the other room, "What are you doing? You're missing the best part!"

Oh…I completely forgot about the movie!

"Ah, I'll be right there in a minute!" I called back.

Ever since Mimi left, the rest of us DigiDestined have been having regular 'get together' nights at either my or Tai's house. Tonight, in particular, we had all gathered at my house to watch some horror movie. I can't concentrate… it's been exactly a year since Mimi left.

::Normal point of view::

Matt took a deep breath, gathered his conscience, and picked up the phone. His shaky hand dialed a number that he had thought of so many times, it had been stuck in his head.

"Hey, it's Mimi…"

Matt felt his heart skip a beat and he opened his mouth to reply.

"…Leave a short message after the beep!"

Matt smiled in defeat as he placed the receiver back on the hook. Maybe it was destiny. He turned his head to look at a small clock that sat above the stove. 11:00 P.M., December 9th.

He sighed and dragged his tired body back into the room where his other friends sat together in font of a dark TV screen. His eyes trailed to Sora and Tai; they were huddled together on the couch, holding on to each other incase something was going to come from the shadows and eat them. Matt grinned, feeling happy for two of his best friends. But something inside him… felt _lonely_. He frowned and shook his head, why would he be lonely?! Matt sat himself down on the floor and stared blandly at the flickering TV screen. As different gruesome characters appeared and disappeared, Matt felt himself zone out into another world.

……

"…Matt… Matt…MATT!"

Matt flinched as a loud voice sent him crashing back to reality. He rubbed his head as he sent a begrudging glare to the 'loud mouth' Taichi.

"God, I'm awake!" The blonde groaned as he gingerly rubbed his eyes, "What is it?"

"The movie is over," Joe said and stared at Matt disapprovingly, "And you fell asleep."

Matt frowned and looked over the faces of his disappointed friends. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and stood, instantly taking his 'cool guy' pose.

"Hum, its dark… Can we stay here tonight, Matt?" Izzy asked as he checked his watch for the time, "Awful late too..."

Matt let out a small sigh as he thought things over. His house was big enough, no doubt about that… but did he REALLY want people over at his house tonight? Did he even have a choice?

"Yeah… I guess you guys can stay," Matt said slowly as if he was measuring each word, "But you need to keep the noise down and people are going to have to share rooms."

"Sounds great!" Tai grinned as he flopped back onto the couch, "I call the couch!"

T.K. frowned and glanced at Sora, whom had already fallen asleep on the other couch. He placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh."

The others seemed to get the hint and left Sora and Taichi alone to sleep… no one would know at this point how much they would need it to overcome the shock that would follow the next day…

That night, Matt lay in his bed; unable to get his eyes to stay closed over his bright blue eyes. He was too busy thinking about a certain girl with brown hair, amber eyes, and a big, pink cowboy hat. He felt his head beginning to feel woozy and his eyes start to water. Crying…? No. His eyes were stinging.

"Shit!"

Matt jumped up from his bed in a mixture of pain and confusion. He tried to feel his way to the bathroom on the account of his now useless eyes. He felt himself stumble and trip over random objects he had been too lazy to pick up earlier than day. He felt himself fall to the floor and hit his head on a pointed object, passing out as soon as he touched the ground.

"…_Chokes a gasp at the awful news it brings… A phone call she's been avoiding. He knows she's reached the end._"

Matt awoke to the sound of a soft voice singing over something very loud. It sounded like the ocean. He slowly but assertively opened his eyes, half way expecting for the pain to start up again. Luckily, it didn't. He looked around to his surroundings. A dock? It was one of the first times he had ever seen one, but he could tell this was most defiantly a dock.

What the hell was he doing on a dock?! He lived no where near a dock… and where were the others? Weren't they all sleeping over at his house?

"_Can no one console her? Alone she'll remain, with no way to end this pain._"

Matt blinked. He couldn't understand the words. In was another language... English maybe? He then decided it was the time to look for the owner of this bittersweet voice. About 30 feet down the docks was a tall girl with long brown hair standing on the edge, singing her heart out without a care in the world… or so it seemed.

Matt bit his tongue and flinched at the sudden taste of metallic blood. Could it be the same girl that had stolen his heart more than a year ago? He could only hope…

"…Mimi?"

There. He had said it. He waited patiently, expecting the girl to be surprised and turn to face him. But she didn't… The girl all dressed in white just kept on singing her strange, foreign song. She took a deep breathe and turned around to face Matt.

"Mimi…! It is you! What are you doin--!"

Matt froze in place as Mimi pulled a pocket knife from her sleeve. The girl seemed to be ignoring him!

"Mimi! Mimi! What are you going to do with that…?!"

Mimi said nothing and stared at the blade, her eyes a mix of apathy and pain. She slowly brought the small blade upon her wrist, dragging it along her pale skin ever so slowly. The boy gasped in horror as he saw his love inflecting pain upon her self. He felt as though his very own heart was the one being run over by a blade. Matt tried to run to Mimi, tried to tell her to stop and embrace her… but he couldn't.

"…Mimi…" Matt gasped as his legs finally began to move towards the girl, "Stop.."

The girl on the docks seemed to pay Matt no mind and simply continued to stare at the crimson liquid seeping from her skin. Her delicate lips were curled into a frown, her eyes full of tears. It was then Matt realized the state Mimi was in. Her hair was a mess and tied into a lose pony tail that had been flung over her shoulders, her skin was an unhealthy off-white, her once pure-white blouse and skirt stained with dry blood and dirt.

As Yamato finally stood in front of her, he looked down with a sad frown. He tried to grab the knife from her hand. He felt himself hold his breath as his hand passed right through Mimi, almost like water. The blonde backed away in confusion and fear. What was she, a ghost?!

"_Matt..._,"She whimpered as collapsed to the ground, "_If only you knew… how much…I…_"

* * *

And just like that the dock, Mimi, and the loud ocean disappeared into a mass of black before Matt Ishida's very eyes. He felt himself slowly losing control as he fell down the long spiral of darkness…

Matt instantly shot up from his nightmare screaming. He panted as he felt the pain in the side of his head taking turns sharpening and dulling again.

_What was that…?_ Matt asked to himself and lifted himself off the floor with the help of the wall. He grimaced as he felt the crustiness of dry blood encasing his forehead and left hand. He sighed and gingerly entered his bath room, more than ready to forget about his dream.

* * *

"Maaaatt! Where are you?" Sora called from outside the bathroom, "Hurry up! You gotta get down stairs!"

Mat blinked in confusion as he quickly threw on his regular clothes and quickly fixed his hair up. He walked down the stairs of his home to see all of his friends standing at the bottom waiting for him.

"Morning Matt," Tai grinned almost sneakily, "We have something for you."

"Yeah," Matt groaned, knowing perfectly well that Tai's surprises weren't always...well… pleasant, "What is it?"

"We'll show you in a minute," T.K. smiled as he and Joe stood in front of something to hide it from Matt's view, "But you have to promise us that you won't get all emotional."

"Why would I go that…," Matt trailed off, almost expecting a snake or something to come and attack him, "I doubt that I will."

Joe and T.K grinned at each other before they stepped aside; revealing the one thing Matt had yearned for.

"Hi Matt…!"

Matt's mouth was agape. In front of him with her brown hair pulled back into its neat, long pony tail, stood Mimi. She looked perfectly healthy; her skin had a healthy glow, her eyes still filled with innocence and excitement, her smile still teasing and sweet.

"Eh…? If you leave you're mouth open, something might fly in." Mimi said, genuinely concerned.

Matt immediately closed his mouth and stuttered, trying to say the word 'How'.

"Yeah, we figured you'd want to see her again." Tai said as he gave Matt a big pat on the back, "Especially because of how sad you got after she left."

"So that's why she didn't pick up her phone last night!" Kari giggled, "She was on the airplane!"

Mimi smiled as she gave Matt a big hug. Matt's confusion turned to happiness as he wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her sweet aroma.

"Matt... I missed you." She whispered into his ear.

* * *

_**-Alternate ending-**_

The next morning, a blood curling scream swept through the Ishida residence as Sora fell to her knees sobbing. Matt's eyes shot open as he managed to push himself off the floor and run towards the noise, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Sora was on the floor with her cell phone clutched loosely in her hand with Tai beside her, trying to find out what was wrong.

"What's going on?!" Hikari exclaimed as she raced into the TV room with T.K. right behind her, "Is everyone okay?"

"No! She's not okay!" Sora cried out miserably as she curled herself up into a ball at Tai's feet, "She's.. Gone…"

"Sora, I want you to take a deep breath." Joe said in an attempt to calm everyone down, "And tell us what's going on."

Sora tried to breathe normally as he whole body shook and heaved from her sobs. The DigiDestined looked upon their friend with a mixture of pity and worry. After she finally regained control of her crying, the most her hoarse voice could whisper out was…

"…Mimi committed suicide yesterday."


End file.
